Death note the new kira
by Bigjackass
Summary: Light Yagami is death. And the Kira case is over. Ore is it?
1. song

**Bigjackass: It's just the opening song**

* * *

Hirogaru yami no naka kawashiatta kakumei no chigiri  
Aishita yue ni mebaeta aku no hana  
Kore kara saki otozureru de arou subete o  
Dare ni mo jamasaseru wake ni wa ikanai kara

Kajitsu ga tsugeta mirai  
Risei o wasureta machi  
Kuroku yuganda ima o  
Yume, risou ni kaeru

Doushite? Boku wa kowareta meshia?  
Dare mo ga nozonda "owari" o…

Hirogaru yami no naka kawashiatta kakumei no chigiri  
Aishita yue ni mebaeta aku no hana  
Kore kara saki otozureru de arou subete o  
Dare ni mo jamasaseru wake ni wa ikanai

Itsuka boku ga misete ageru  
Hikarikagayaku sora o

Doushite? Boku wa kowareta meshia?  
Dare mo ga yumemita "rakuen" o…

In english

Within the spreading darkness, we exchanged vows of revolution  
A flower of evil sprouted because it was loved  
Because I won't let anyone interfere  
with everything that will come about from now on

The fruit told of the future  
The city has forgotten reasoning  
The present time is distorted black  
I turn dreams into ideals

Why? Am I a broken Messiah?  
Everyone wished for a "finale"…

Within the spreading darkness, we exchanged vows of revolution  
A flower of evil sprouted because it was loved  
I won't let anyone interfere  
with everything that will come about from now on

Someday, I'll show you  
a shining sky

Why? Am I a broken Messiah?  
Everyone dreamt of a "paradise"…

Within the spreading darkness, we exchanged vows of revolution  
A flower of evil sprouted because it was loved  
Because I won't let anyone interfere  
with everything that will come about from now on

Someday, I'll show you  
a shining world

**Bigjackass: Chapter 1 will come. as soon as i am finished with my other fan fiction**


	2. Chapter 1

**Bigjackass: Hello this is my fan fiction of death note. Although i made the first chapter the rest of the chapters will not come until i am finished with my Kingdom hearts fan fiction first. Ore if all of you loved this chapter then i might consider to Finnish this one first. Well you can say that this the pilot chapter. Anyway i hope you will enjoy this first chapter of my death note fan fiction**

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Kira**

In a place in the land Japan. It had big trouble with a mass murder called Kira. However a person name Near manage to fool Kira. Kira's real name is Light Yagami. That day he died. It is unknown how he died. But a lot of the task force believes it's because of Matsuda shoot Light a lot.

Since Light died. It has appeared more and more criminals. 85 % crime has rise since Light died. And now it has been three months sine Light died. And more criminals comes every day.

In one Japanese school there is one black haired boy with a school uniform that has brown jacket and with a black tie. and with brown pants. that boy is looking out of the window and thinking. then suddenly the teacher says

"Namore? Hey Namore? NAMORE?"

The boy did not answer. Then the boy that sit right next to Namore. pocked at his right arm and says

"Hey Wett."

"Huh?" Said Wett

"Namore? This is not like you. You always pay attention to the class" Said the teacher

"Yeah. I was thinking about something else. Anyway, what is it?" Said Wett(His full name is Wett Namore)

"Could you please translate that Latin part in english?" said the teacher

"Yeah sure" Said Wett

Then he looks at the page in the book and he reads it for the class

"God show mercy. I will have a long life. Please. Give me a family I can survivors. And give me power so i can change my life"

_After the school_

Wett was walking out of the door then he stops walking because he hears a female voice

"So what are you gonna do?"

"Well i'm going home and study" Said Wett

"WHAT? Come on. Thats the only thing you do. You even study in the weekends" Said the girl

"Well Nakomi. I have to prepare for the final exam" Said Wett

"But you have done that for two months straight. Come on take a break for once. I want you for myself, after all i am your girlfriend. Right?" Said Nakomi

Wett did not answer he just walked away. And Nakomi got sad. Wett is walking on the street

"My life has been hell. Ever since Light died. Ore should i say Kira ore God. Anyway every since he died criminals got stronger. Every day somethings happens. It's unacceptable. And that makes me wonder. How can Near look at the mirror and say. I saved the world. Well sorry to disappoint you but you made it worse. Not only that. But because of that my mom and my little brother and my little sister who is only one years old. Got brutally killed by criminals. I will never forget that day. I was with Nakomi. And when i got home. I found my brothers head lying on the floor. And i found nothing but blood in my little sisters room. I could not find her body. And my mother was lying on the couch. Holding her own heart. And as for my father. Well he was at a bar got drunk and bagging whores. My father i pathetic. He sucks. That day he will die. Will be the happiest day in my life." Said Wett in his mind

then Wett got home and his father was sitting on a chair waiting for him. Wett tok off his shoes and his jacket and he pretends that his father does not exist

"Wett. We need to talk... Talk to me please. I know. I haven't been a good father but please. Allow me to talk to you" Said Wett's father

"I'm going to my room" Said Wett

Then Wett walked up the stairs and walks into his room. He sits down a chair and start reading

"This world is rooting" Said Wett in his mind

**Death Note how to use it: Any human who have used the notebook. Can neither go to heaven nor hell**

**Death Note how to use it: When the user dies he/she will go to the LONE(loneliness)**

The next day Wett is siting on the same desk in school. Then he looked at the window and he sees a notebook falling from the sky. Wett was shocked and then he ran out of the classroom

"Namore where are you going?" Said the teacher

Wett walked outside and picks up the notebook. The title of the notebook is Death Note

"Death Note? Could it be what i think it is? Could this be God's power? If it is. What can this mean?" Said Wett in his mind

He hides the notebook in his backpack. And walked back to the classroom. he explains that he had an emergency. to the teacher. And then he sits back to his desk

_After the school_

Wett goes back to his room and looks at the notebook.

"If this is the one i think it is. Then i have God's power. But then again. For all i know, this might be just a prank. Maybe it is one of those school bullies who always makes fun of people. But then again all these hints about how to use it. It's to smart for someone like those. Well there is only one way to find out. i'm gonna write the leader of those bullies in this notebook and tomorrow i will have the answer. If he don't die. Then it was just a prank. If not then nobody is gonna miss him. After all who will miss an asshole?" Said Wet in his mind

Then he writes that person's name which is Petara kamora. After that he goes to bed.

_The next day_

Wett goes to school. Then he sees bunch of guys who is in shock. Wett goes to them and he asks

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Petara is dead" Said one of the guys

Then Wett's eyes got big and he was surprised

"Dead? Could it be? No wait. It could be a coincidence. Well i need to find out how he died" Said Wett in his mind

"How did he died?" Said Wett

"He died by a heart attack. It's so unbelievable" Said one of the guys

"That settle it. The death notes. it's for real. But why me?" Said Wett in his mind

_After school_

Wett walked back to his room

"So i have god's power? Unbelievable. But what should i do with it. Oh Wett come on. You know what you should do. Kill criminals. All of them. So we can have peace once and for all. Light. You choose me didn't you? Well i promise you. I will not disappoint you. I am going to create a new world" Said Wett

The next days he writes criminals names on the notebook. And more and more died and more of them became afraid.

"Delete, delete, delete, delete, delete, delete, DELETE!" Said weft every time he writes a name.

"Hahahahahahaha" Wett laughed

"I see. That you starts to like the notebook" Said a mysterious voice

Wett looked behind him and he sees a big black with a white head and with a black hair and with golden and red eyes. Wett got frightened first but then he calms down and he says

"What are you?"

"I'm a shinigami. You can call me Ryuk" Said Ryuk

"Hehehe. I knew you'll come. I was prepared." Said Wett

"Oh" Said Ryuk

"Yes. Since i got god's power. I knew his shinigami will come. And know you are here... But tell me. Why me?" Said Wett

"What. I didn't choose you do..." Said Ryuk but then he got interrupted by Wett

"your right. You didn't chose me. It was god. He chose me so i could finish his work. And that is what i am gonna do. I will honor Light's work. By Kill every criminals. And then when i have done that. Then i will be God of the new world" Said Wett

"hehehe. Humans are so interesting" Said Ryuk

"Now. How can i pay you back" Said Wett

"Well. Do you have some apples?" Said Ryuk

"Huh. Well yeah sure" Said Wett

"Apples are so... How what is the best way to describe them. Juicy?" Said Ryuk

"Well anyway. I will make you proud Light Yagami" Said Wett

**Bigjackass: And thats it for now**


	3. Chapter 2

**Bigjackass: Here is chapter 2. Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Light's successor.**

Wett. walking into his room with apples. And gave them to Ryuk

"Here's your apples. Shinigami" Said Wett

Ryuk took one of the apples and said

"Oh thank you. Since you gave me apples i think it's fair to warn you that any humans who have used the notebook can neither go to heaven nor hell"

"I see. Is it anything more i should know about the notebook?" Said Wett

"Well. Any humans who have touched the notebook can see me" Said Ryuk

"I see... Hmmmmm" Said Wett

"Hey whats wrong?" Said Ryuk

"Well i was just wandering. Can Near see you?" Said Wett

"Whats that suppose to mean?" Said Ryuk

"Well. theres no doubt that they will send Near to try to find me. And i know that Near was holding the real Notebook once. So can he still see you?" said Wett

"Well, not anymore. I don't own that notebook anymore. It used to be Light's but after he died i have nothing to do with that notebook anymore. So no he can't see me. But he still have his memories about me and that Notebook" Said Ryuk

"I see. Ryuk can I ask you something?" Said Wett

"Huh? Yeah sure?" Said Ryuk

"Is it possible that you can kill Near for me?" Said Wett

"No. I can't help you with that. Because i am not on your side and neither on Near's side" Said Ryuk

"I see. Then i have to find him by myself" Said Wett

"But i can promise you one thing" Said Ryuk

"Promise? What do you mean?" Said Wett

"Well. If something should go wrong. Then I will write your name in my notebook" Said Ryuk

"You would?" Said Wett

"Hehehehehe. Yes i would" Said Ryuk

"Well. Thats never gonna happened. I am going to create a new world. And no one will stop me" Said Wett

"Hehehehe. Humans are so interesting." Said Ryuk

**Meanwhile at somewhere else**

In a secret place there is a boy with white hair sitting on a chair. Then a man is coming into the room and he says

"Near have you heard the news?"

"Yes i have. Over hundreds of criminals has died with heart attack" Said Near

"So. Does that mean Light was not Kira after all" Said The man

"No. Light was Kira. However i think what we are dealing with right now is an impostor. So from now on we call him impostor Kira" Said Near

"So. What are we gonna do?" Said the man

"Well from now. I think we should investigate this case in private for a while. Now i want to know who is the most honor student in Petara Kamora's school" Said Near

"Ok. But why Kamora's school?" Said the man

"It has been quiet in three months straight then suddenly a bully from an ordinary school dies by a heart attack. Not only that. According to his parents he was also an athlete. So it's odd to think he will die by a heart attack. So i think he was killed by impostor Kira. It's obviously that he hates him. So give me the names of the most honor student in that school" Said Near

"Okay. But just let me find it first ok" Said the man

The man sits down a chair and he types the school's most honor students.

"Alright i found them. It's three students who is the most honored of them all. The first one is a girl. Her name is Aki Tatoru. The second one is a boy named Takami Matoro. And the last one is a boy named Wett Namore. So what are you gonna do, Near?" said the man

"Well. I believe one of them is impostor Kira. So i will send my men so they can spy on them" Said Near

"Alright" Said the man

"I want you Joe. To spy on Aki Tatoru. And i want Gevanni to spy on Takami Matoro. And i want Aizawa to spy on Wett Namore. Get to Japan as quickly as possible" Said Near

"Right away" Said Joe

Joe walked out of the room. And talked to Gevanni and Aizawa

"And he wants you to spy on Wett Namore Aizawa" Said Joe

"Huh. Wett? So ironic thats the boy my daughter has a crush on. Well now i can see if he is worthy for my daughter ore not" Said Aizawa in his mind

"Alright. I'll do it" Said Aizawa to Joe

**Death Note: How to use it: Gods of death can give the user advice to kill people as long it does not involve to give a person's name nor life span**

**Death Note: How to use it: However if a gods of death did gave the user a name ore lifespan. Then gods of death will die**

_At Wett's school_

Wett was just walking then he got stopped by a girl

"Hey Wett. You want to do something after school" Said a red haired girl

"Yumi. I have told you. I have a girlfriend. Now leave me alone" Said Wett

Then he just walks away

"Just wait Wett. Someday you will be mine" Said Yumi

Wett is walking to a table in a middle of the cafeteria place he is sitting right next to Nakomi and a brown haired boy with glasses

"Hey Takami. Was the test easy?" Said Wett

"Easy as always." Said Takami

"Good to hear" Said Wett

"Oh come on. Can we talk about something different for once" Said Nakomi

"Yeah. She's right lets talk about something else. Have you heard that criminals dies again" Said Wett

"Yeah. but the newspaper says it's just a coincidence" Said Takami

"What? Ah. I see. They refuse that Kira is back, they just pretend that i don't exist. Well no one is gonna believe it's a coincidence but it makes my angry that they do something like this. Well i can deal with that later" Said Wett in his mind

"Of course i don't believe it's a coincidence. There is no doubt. Kira's back" Said Takami

"YAAAY Kira's back. Thats good right?" Said Nakomi

"Yes of course it is. That means that justice is back. But anyway i have to go. See you later" Said Wett and then he just walks away

_After the school_

Wett is walking back home then Ryuk says

"You know. Hehehe. Someone is following you"

Wett stopped walking and looked slightly back and sees Aizawa. Then he walks back home to his room

"So Near has send a stalker huh? Well that means i can't kill anyone yet. I have to take care of him" Said Wett

"Hehehehe. You know the most ironic. I know this guy's name but i am not gonna give it to you" Said Ryuk

"Of course you are not on my side and neither on Near's side. So you will not really help me" Said Wett

"However i can make you a deal" Said Ryuk

"What a deal?" Said Wett

"Yes a deal. You see. With my eyes i can see people's name and their life span. These are called the shinigami eyes. With these you can see every ones name and lifespan with exception of those who owns a Death note. But if you want the shinigami eyes there is a price" Said Ryuk

"And whats that?" Said Wett

"Hehehe. Half of your remaining life span" Said Ryuk

"Well. With the shinigami eyes i can be the more powerful then ever. With these eyes. The death note will be easier. And it will also be easy to create a new world" Said Wett with a smile

"Hehehe. So what is it gonna be?" Said Ryuk

**Bigjackass: And thats it for now**


	4. Chapter 3

**Bigjackass: Here is chapter 3. Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The stalker**

"Those eyes sounds great" Said Wett

"Hehehe yes" Said Ryuk

"And with those eyes i can easily kill my stalker" Said Wett

"Hehehehe. Yes. So do we have a deal?" Said Ryuk

"No" Said Wett

"Huh?" Said Ryuk

"It sounds cool. But the fact that i have to give you half of my remaining life span is unacceptable. If i am gonna create a new world i have to live longer" Said Wett

"Oh Ok. But remember the deal is still open if you want it ore not" Said Ryuk

"Well thank you for mentioning that. But now i have to figure out, how I am gonna kill my stalker" Said Wett

Wett looked at the notebook. Looked at every single rules

"Thats it. I know how i am gonna get the stalker's name" Said Wett

"Really? And whats that?" Said Ryuk

"You'll see." Said Wett

Then Wett takes his cellphone up and call someone

"Normally i would ask Nakomi about this. But i can't risk to show her in front of my stalker. So i have to call someone else" Said Wett

"And who will that be?" Said Ryuk

"Belivew it ore not Ryuk. I actually have another Stalker" Said Wett

Then he takes the cellphone to his ear and it's ringing.

Then Yumi Aizawa picks up a phone

"Yeah hello... Wett? What do you want? Huh? Really?" Said Yumi with a big smile at the end

"Yes really. So do you want to go out with me?" Said Wett

"Yes. Yes. Of course where shall we meet?" Said Yumi

"At the train station. tomorrow afternoon. And remember. This is not a date. We just go out. As friends. Ok?" Said Wett

"Yeah sure. See ya" Said Yumi and then she hangs out the phone. Wett lies his phone on the table

"Now. I need someone i can use" Said Wett

Wett was looking at the internet then Ryuk was asking

"Who are you looking for?"

"Someone i can use." Said Wett

"Oh. Are you gonna use a bank robber ore a murderer?" Said Ryuk

"No. I have to use a pathetic, selfish and an asshole. I found" Said Wett

Ryuk walked to see the picture of the person on the computer

"Sho Tucker. He used to be a scientist until he got crazy. He ended up in jail when he tried to prove stuff to people. He ended up kill people just for that." Said Wett

"Oh" Said Ryuk

"Not only that. There is a rumor that he made his wife and daughter into animals. Of course it's hard to believe but then again. His family was never shown again. I can use him" Said Wett

Then Wett writes Sho's name on the death note. Then Ryuk got confused and he asked

"I don't get it. You said you where going to use him. So why are you writing his name on your death note?"

"Be patience. You will get the answer tomorrow" Said Wett

Then Wett close the death note. Hides it in his draw and then goes to bed

_The next day_

Wett meets Yumi at the train station. Yumi walked to Wett and said

"So where are we going?" Said Yumi

"I was thinking about the museum. If thats okay?" Said Wett

"The museum? This is about studying isn't it?" Said Yumi

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" Said Wett

"No, no, no. It's okay" Said Yumi

Aizawa is hiding at wall and watching them. He is holding a notebook

"Of all the girls he could have choose. He had to chose my daughter. Well anyway. going out for a date. Nothing suspicious" Said Aizawa in his mind

Then Wett and Yumi enters the train.

"I better go into the train" Said Aizawa in his mind

Then Aizawa enters the train as well. Wett and Yumi where sitting on the sits. While Aizawa is siting behind them. After a little while the train stopped and Sho Tucker enters the train.

"There he is" Said Wett in his mind

Sho takes a gun from his jacket and shot up. Everybody screamed

"Listen up people. I am Kira. And if you don't do as i say. Then i will shot you all" Said Sho

"What. No. I know this guy. This guy is crazy, he obviously made that up so he can have attention. But why is he here?" Said Aizawa in his mind

"Oh. i'm scarred." Said Yumi

"Don't worry. As soon as he come close. I will take his gun" Said Wett

"Thats stupid. Come on. I tough you where smarter then that" Said Aizawa

"Dad. What are you doing here?" Said Yumi

Then Wett was shocked and he said into his mind

"This guy is Yumi's father? Hehehehe. Looks like it got easier then i tough it would"

"Well how can i trust you. I don't even know your name" Said Wett

"You know my last name" Said Aizawa

"Yeah. But how do i know that i can trust you. All i know you can work with that guy" Said Wett

"Wett. He's my dad" Said Yumi

"Yeah. But i have read that they take their son ore their daughter to look like their innocent." Said Wett

"This is bad. I can't lie about my name, because Yumi will say it. And if i give him a fake name then he can't trust me. Well i have no choice" Said Aizawa in his mind

"Alright. My name is Shuichi Aizawa" Said Aizawa

Wett looked at Yumi

"Yes. Thats his name" Said Yumi

"Good. I can get rid of my stalker" Said Wett in his mind

**Death Note How to use it: When gods of death writes a human name on it. Their life span will be extended**

**Death Note How to use it: Humans can not extended their life span. **

Wett is sitting on the sits with Yumi and then Aizawa says to him

"Do you have any bright idea?"

"Just let me think okay" Said Wett

Wett where holding a piece of paper and writing on it

"A piece of paper. Could that be apart of the death note?" Said Aizawa in his mind

Then Wett drops the paper to the floor. And the Sho picks it up and he was reading on it

"Eye? Whats that suppose to mean?" Said Sho

"Just as a joke" Said Wett

"Eh. Stupid kid" Said Sho

Then Sho turns around and he sees Ryuk

"Ahhhh. Who are you?" Said Sho

"You can see me?" Said Ryuk

"Stay back." Said Sho

"Hehehehe. I get it. This was exactly the same plan how Light got the name on his stalker" Said Ryuk

"I'm warning you" Said Sho in a nervous way

"Whats going on here? Is he really that crazy? Well according to the asylum report he did hallucinating stuff" Said Aizawa in his mind

Sho got scared and even more scared that he ended up shooting himself

"Oh god" Said Yumi

"Hehehehe Sho tucker. He will arrive the train at 14.15 PM then at 14.30 PM He sees a shadow creature that got crazy over. He got so mad that he commit suicide at one minute later. And now i got what i wanted. You are next Shuichi Aizawa" Said Wett in his mind

**Bigjackass: And that is all for now**


	5. Chapter 4

**Bigjackass: Here is chapter 4. Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The challenge**

Wett, Yumi and Aizawa walked outside of the train. Aizawa walked to Wett and said

"Listen. Ehm. Please don't tell anyone i was here ok?"

"Ok. Butt why?" Said Wett

"Well. I was send here to watch over you. Because my boss believes you are Kira" Said Aizawa

"Your boss?" Said Wett

"I have said to much already. Anyway if anyone hear about this i will get in a lot of troubles ok?" Said Aizawa

"Alright i promise" Said Wett

"Thanks" Said Aizawa then he ran away

"Dad? Hey dad. I wonder why he is here?" Said Yumi

"Who cares. Anyway shall we get going?" Said Wett

"Oh um" Said Yumi

"what's wrong?" Said Wett

"It's just that. I just want to go home. It's that ok?" Said Yumi

"Sure. I understand" Said Wett

"Right. See you at school" Said Yumi

Then Yumi ran away. And after that Wett went home. He walked to his desk and opens the Death Note

"So are you going to write your stalker's name" Said Ryuk

"No. I have to wait for a little while before i can do that. Meanwhile i can write criminals name on the death note. And then i will kill every stalker" Said Wett

"Everyone?" Said Ryuk

"There is more honor students in my schools and i am pretty sure that everyone has a stalker. I have to kill everyone so it will confuse Near" Said Wett

"Hehehe. I see" Said Ryuk

_10 days later_

"Are you sure he will come?" Said Ryuk

"I can see him." Said Wett with a hood on

"So what are you gonna do?" Said Ryuk

"Just watch the show" Said Wett

"Well here he comes" Said Ryuk

"Right" Said Wett

Wett walked right behind Aizawa and then he said in a deep voice

"Mr Aizawa. I'm Kira and if you turn around and you will be dead."

"What? This guy behind me is Kira? Well whatever he's planing it will end today" Said Aizawa in his mind

"And if you don't do what i say. I will kill your daughter Yumi Aizawa" Said Wett in a deep voice

"What? He knows Yumi. Could it be Wett. No, no. He's to smart to do something stupid" Said Aizawa in his mind

"You wouldn't" Said Aizawa

"Oh yes i would" Said Wett in his deep voice

"He is not bluffing i can hear it in his voice" Said Aizawa in his mind

"Alright. I'll do whatever you say" Said Aizawa

"Good. Now take these paper" Said Wett in his deep voice

Wett gives the paper to Aizawa in his hand. Aizawa looks at the paper and asks

"What are these for?" Said Aizawa

"You'll now" Said Wett

Then Wett gives Aizawa a cell phone and then he walks away. Aizawa sits on a bench and then the cell phone rings and he takes it and says

"Hello?"

"Good. You found a quiet place. Now i want you to write the other stalkers name on the paper" Said Wett

"What? Oh so that is what you want me to do. You want me to write all the people i work with on the paper. But i am sorry i will never write Near's name on it. NO matter how many times you threatens me and my daughter" Said Aizawa

"Listen you faggot. I only ask you to write the stalkers names on it. Not Near's. Because i know how loyal you are to him. I can deal with Near all by myself. But there are at least three Honor students on Light school. And i know that every one of them have a stalker. I want you to write their names on it. But i can let you live. So lets just say two" Said Wett

"So you are one of the honor students huh?" Said Aizawa

"Just do it. Ore else you daughter will pay" Said Wett

"I geuss i have no choice. Please forgive me Near" Said Aizawa in his mind

Then he writes two names on the paper. Stephen Gevanni and Joe Hughes was the names he wrote. And then after that he left the paper at the right side on the bench. Then Wett comes and walks by. He sees Aizawa and says

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Eh. Nothing really. But what are you doing here?" Said Aizawa

"Well i got bored so i was thinking that it would be a great idea to just walk out for a little. Anyway see you later" Said Wett

"Wait a minutt. Wett i always studying so why will he suddenly walk out today. Specially that Kira was talking to me. And..." Said Aizawa in his mind

"Ugh... Agh" Said Aizawa

Then Aizawa felt to the ground and take his left hand to his heart and start collapsing. And then he sees Wett standing above him

"Wett... You... Are... Ki... Ra..." Said Aizawa

Wett looked down in anger at him and says

"Farewell Shuichi Aizawa"

Then Aizawa dies

And then Wett walked back to his home with a smile.

"Well that was fun. So what are you gonna do now?" Said Ryuk

"Right now. I'm gonna deliver something to the media" Said Wett and shows a video tape to Ryuk

**Death Note how to use it: If one name is misspelled four times then the name will no longer have affect to that person. **

**Death Note how to use it: However if the name is misspelled on purpose then the user will die and so will the person who his misspelled.**

**_The following day_**

Near was sitting on a coach playing with toys. Then a big bulky man with brown hair came into the room and said

"Near have you heard the news"

"Yes Mogi. I have heard them. Gevanni, Joe and Aizawa are dead. Which makes me really sad. However it do proves that one of the honor students are Impostor Kira. so now i know where i should look at. But the problem is. Which one of them is the impostor Kira" Said Near

"Thats not all turn on the TV" Said Mogi

"Huh?" Said Near

"Just do it" Said Mogi

Then Near turns on the TV and he sees a white picture with a black text that it is written Kira on it.

"Good evening. I am Kira. But of course i am not the Kira. No i am the chosen one, yes that right i was chosen to do this. I hope Near is watching this, because this is really important for you" Said A really deep voice

"I'm listening" Said Near

"Now if you don't believe me then i can say that the criminal named Roger Johnson will die at 18.40 PM" Said Wett's really deep voice

"How much is the clock?" Said Near

"Uh... 18.39" Said Mogi

"Bring me to warden of Roger's prison" Said Near

"Oh ok" Said Mogi

Then Mogi gives his cell phone to Near

"Hello. This is Near" Said Near

"Yeah i saw it and i can tell you that... No way. Roger he collapsed. And now he's dead. I am afraid to say that it is Kira" Said the warden of Roger's prison

"Now. You may say that this video is a waste of time. But this is just to show you that Kira's back and I will create the new world. and i challenge you to death" Said the deep voice on the video

And then the video turned of. And Wett is sitting on a chair and says

"Near!" said Wett

"Kira" Said Near

"I will hunt you down wherever you'r hiding and i will eliminate you" Said both Wett and Near at the same time

"I am" Said Wett

"I am" Said Near

"Justice" Said both Wett and Near

**Bigjackass: And thats it for now**


	6. Chapter 5

**Bigjackass: Here is chapter 5. Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Wett and Near**

"I think you made Near angry" Said Ryuk

"Lets hope so. I hope he will come here and show himself" Said Wett

"But you still don't know his name tough" Said Ryuk

"No. But i will" Said Wett

_Meanwhile at Near_

"So Kira has challenged me to death huh? Well in that case. Mogi pack your stuff we are going to Japan" Said Near

"Yes sir. And Matsuda?" Said Mogi

"What about him?" Said Near

"Well i was thinking that, Japan is his home country" Said Mogi

"Yes. But i think he should stay here until he is ready for it" Said Near

"Yes sir" Said Mogi

Then Mogi walked away to pack his stuff

"So Kira want to challenge me huh? Hehehehe. Very well then. Kira, i accept your challenge" Said Near

_The next day_

"Are you going back to school?" Said Ryuk

"Yes. Why is that a problem?" Said Wett

"Yes. They are so boring" Said Ryuk

"Yeah i know. But don't worry. After the final exam. I don't need the school anymore" Said Wett

"Hehe sweet" Said Ryuk

Wett walked back to his classroom and sat down to his desk. Then the teacher said

"Student i want you to meet our new student. His name is Harry Martin. He is from UK. Now please welcome him"

Harry Martin is actually Near. However no one in the class knows his identity. Near sits down to a desk that is right behind Wett. Wett looks behind him in a strange way.

"Who is this guy and why do i have this felling that i can't trust him?" Said Wett in his mind

Near rise his hand up and the teacher says

"Yes Martin"

"I was just wandering. It seems like there is one person who is not in this class today. Who is that?" Said Near

"Well. That will be Yumi Aizawa. She's not here because her father died recently" Said the teacher

"Ok. I was just wandering" Said Near

"Why does he ask about Yumi. Does he know her ore something. Ore does he know about Aizawa himself?" Said Wett in his mind

_At lucnh_

Wett sits down to a table and then Near sits in the table with Wett

"i'm sorry but my friends will come and sit with me" Said Wett

"Well. I want to be your friend" Said Near

"Alright fine. You can sit with me" Said Wett

"You know there is something i want to tell you" Said Near

"Really? And whats that?" Said Wett

Near whisper it to Wett's ear

"I'm Near"

"Is he who i think it is? Ore is he just Near's puppet. Well even it is Near I still do not have his real name. But Why. Why will he tell me this if he suspect me to be Kira? It must be a trap" Said Wett in his mind

"Is it something wrong?" Said Near

"Huh? Uh no. It's just a little strange that you will tell me this" Said Wett

"I just needed to see your reaction. If you had panic that i was Near you will defiantly be Kira. However you looked like you didn't care but you where silent for a quite a while" Said Near

"Well i am sorry but i can't help you about Kira." Said Wett

"He dosen't belive me. For the first time in my life. I don't know what to do." Said Near in his mind

"I know you want to be my friend. But if you are going to tell me lies like that. I can't trust you" Said Wett. Then he just walked away

"Wett. You are truly a smart boy. But can he be Kira? Hmm. I am only 10 % certain he is." Said Near in his mind

_After the school_

"Ugh. Finally i fought the school would never end" Said Ryuk

"Could that boy be Near?" Said Wett

"Hehehe. You can ask me all you want. But i am not gonna tell you" Said Ryuk

"Of course not" Said Wett

"Hey Wett" Said Nakomi

"Huh? Nakomi? What are you doing here?" Said Wett

"Well. I haven't seen you for a while now. I totally miss you. Come on. Can we finally do something special" Said Nakomi

"Nakomi. Listen..." Said Wett

"No you LISTEN. I am you girlfriend and i have the rights to..." Said Nakomi then she got interrupted by Wett when he was holding his hands to Nakomi's arms and said

"Listen. I have something to say to you. So listen carefully. Alright"

Wett then whispered something to Nakomi

"AAHH" Said Nakomi in shock

"Thats why i can't be with you right now. I promise i will call you when i need you ok?" Said Wett

"Ok" Said Nakomi and then she just walked away

Then Wett walked and then he saw Yumi

"Huh. Yumi!" Said Wett

"Huh. Oh hi Wett" Said Yumi

"Yumi. What are you doing here?" Said Wett

"Well. I'm about to go to the police station" Said Yumi

"Police station. Why?" Said Wett

"Well do you remember what happened in the train?" Said Yumi

"Uh yeah" Said Wett

"Well. Do you remember my dad had to say his name" Said Yumi

"Where is this getting at. Well i don't like it" Said Wett in his mind

"Yeah of course" Said Wett

"Well i belive Kira was in fact on the train and heard his name" Said Yumi

"Thats why she is going to the police station. Oh no. If she tell them that i was with her. Then it would't be long they find out that i am Kira" Said Wett in his mind

"Uh. Listen i think it's just a waste of time. I mean. The police are to busy. So lets just go home alright" Said Wett

"Yeah. But i think Near is there" Said Yumi

"What? Uh i mean. Are you sure?" Said Wett

"Yes of course." Said Yumi

"Have you met him?" Said Wett

"Yes." Said Yumi

"Do you have a picture of him" Said Wett

"Actually yes i have. Here" Said Yumi and shows a picture of Near from her cellphone.

Wett looks at the picture and says in his mind

"Thats him. There is no doubt about it anymore. That guy is Near"

"Ok. But it is a big chance he is not at the police station. You should go home" Said Wett

"Sorry. But i can't. I have to" Said Yumi

"I see" Said Wett

"You leave me no choice Yumi" Said Wett in his mind

"Hey Yumi let me write the hold story on this piece of paper" Said Wett

"Why?" Said Yumi

"Well in case, they are not at the station so we can leave a note" Said Wett

"Oh. Ok" Said Yumi

Then Wett writes a lot of details on the paper. after he was done writing he said

"Hey Yumi, wanna know a secret?"

"Really? Sure" Said Yumi

Then Wett looks at his wrist.

"Uh? Whats the secret? Hello? Why are you watching at your clock?" Said Yumi

"Oh. Thats because... I am Kira" Said Wett

Then Yumi got shocked and had a frighten look at her face. However now it has passed 40 seconds and now she is walking away and she hangs herself

"Sorry. But left me no choice" Said Wett

**Bigjackass: And thats it for now**


	7. Chapter 6

**Bigjackass: Here's chapter 6. Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Friendship**

"So have you found out who is impostor Kira now?" Said an agent

"patience Agent Daniels. I am closer but i haven't figured it out yet. However i do know that Aki Tatoru is not impostor Kira. In fact she does not worship Kira at all. She hates him. Meaning that she has no connection with him. However i found out that Takami Matoro do worship Kira and could be the new one. As for Wett Namore. Well i don't know that he worship Kira ore not. But he could be impostor Kira. However it's still to early to say" Said Near

Then Mogi comes in and says

"Near have you heard of Yumi Aizawa?"

"What about her?" Said Near

"Well. She is reported missing" Said Mogi

"Huh?" Said Near

Then Mogi gives Near a newspaper thats says

"Yumi Aizawa missing."

"Hmmm. Intresting. Yumi's father was one of the agent that spied one of the honor students. Which happens to be Wett Namore. There is no doubt about it. Kira killed Yumi. I wish i could say that Wett is Kira. But despite the connections. I still don't have any proof." Said Near in his mind

"Well i can say that Kira must have killed her" Said Near

"I was thinking of the same thing. But why?" Said Mogi

"Maybe because she knows who Kira was" Said Near

"You mean she found out all by herself?" Said Mr Daniels

"Maybe. But who knows? I need to go deep into it" Said Near

**_At Wett's house_**

Wett was sitting on his desk and looked worried

"Hey whats wrong? You killed Yumi so no one can hear her story" Said Ryuk

"Yeah thats whats worrying me" Said Wett

"Why?" Said Ryuk

"Think about it. Aizawa was the one who stalked me and then hid daughter dies. I'm afraid that i accidentally helped Near a little bit." Said Wett

"Well. He still don't have proof tough" Said Ryuk

"Yeah thats truth. But i am afraid that i can't use the Death Note for a while." Said Wett

Then Wett takes his cellphone up and call someone

"Who are you gonna call?" Said Ryuk

"A friend." Said Wett

Then he takes the phone to his left ear. Then a cellphone rings and a boy picks it up

"Hello" Said the boy

"Hi. Listen i need you do to do something for me" Said Wett

"And whats that?" Said the boy

Wett explains everything to the boy

"I see. Very well. I will do it" Said the boy then he hangs up the phone

"Good. Now i don't need to worry" Said Wett

_The next __morning at school_

Wett was walking and walking till he sees Near sitting on a bench. He walked right to him and said

"Hey. Uhm. Why are you just sitting here on this bench. All alone"

"Well. I am just thinking. You now what. I am actually depressed" Said Near

"Depressed? Why?" Said Wett

"Well. Soon it is final exam. But also that i have no idea how to figure out this case. Not to mentioned. You don't believe me. Do you?" Said Near

"Actually i do" Said Wett

"Really?" Said Near

"Yeah i do. I know now that you are Near. And i bet you think i am Kira right?" Said Wett

"Yes. But i am only 15% Certain that you are" Said Near

"I see. But anyway we should go in. It will rain soon" Said Wett

"I will just sit here a little more" Said Near

"Oh OK" Said Wett

Then Wett walks to his class and looking out of the window and sees Near still sitting on the bench

"What is he doing? He just sits there in the rain. Is he really that depressed?" Said Wett in his mind

Then Wett rise his hand up and asks the teacher

"Teacher can i go out for a little while?"

Then Wett walks out of the class and goes to the main door and shout to Near

"Hey. What are you doing"

Near looked at Wett but gave him a sign that he can't hear him. Then Wett was forced to go out and talk to him

"I said. What are you doing?" Said Wett

"Just sitting here and being depressed" Said Near

"What? Just for a case?" Said Wett

"No. Lied to you about that. No i am depressed because i don't know what to do anymore. Now that Kira is back. Well sort off. I think everyone wants me dead. I think everybody hates me. Because i stopped Kira. once" Said Near

"Come on. Not everybody. Tell me. Do you worship Kira. And do you hate me because i found out about Light?" Said Near

Wett did not answer.

"Well anyway lets get in." Said Near

Then both of them walked inside of the school

"Wett" Said Near

"Yes" Said Wett

"After schools would you come with me at home i need to talk to you" Said Near

"Sure" Said Wett

_After school_

Wett walked on the street with Near.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Said Wett

"I will say it when we are at my place" Said Near

"Ok" Said Wett

"Oh by the way. I hope it doesn't mind. But i send my men to search your house. Is that ok" Said Near

"Sure" Said Wett.

"Hehehehe. They can look at my house anywhere. But they will never find the death note" said Wett in his mind

Then they walked into a hotel room

"You live in a hotel room?" Said Wett

"Well no. But i can't take you to the headquarters" Said Near

"I understand" Said Wett

"Now sit down" Said Near

"ok" Said Wett

Then Wett sat down to a cough and so did Near right in front of him

"So what do you want to talk about?" Said Wett

"Well. It's more like questions actually. Hope you don't mind?" Said Near

"No, no. Just ask me" Said Wett

"Alright. Tell me. Did you like Yumi Aizawa?" Said Near

"Well yeah. Of course" Said Wett

"Did you love her" Said Near

"Well i liked her. But i didn't like her that much" Said Wett

"I see. Tell me. Did you ever meet Yumi's father?" Said Near

"No" Said Wett

"Really? I see. Well do you worship Kira?" Said Near

"I am not sure" Said Wett

"Whats going on here?" Said Wett in his mind

"When Yumi died. Where you sad ore happy?" Said Near

"Sad. Of course" Said Wett

"And tell me. If you happened to pick up a black notebook. Would you use it?" Said Near

Wett did not answer

"Would you kill your own father?" Said Near

"Thats enough. Can we just watch some TV?" Said Wett

Then Near turn on the TV

"Whats going on here? Why is he asking me these questions. What is he trying to... Ahhh. Oh i see. He thinks that i am the only one who uses the Death Note. Oh Near. All of you people should know. That i can trust people to" Said Wett in his mind

**Meanwhile at somewhere else**

In one place Takami holds the Death Note and a pencil. He opens the death note and writes names on it

"Delete. Delete. DELETE" Said Takami when he writes names on the notebook

**Back to where Wett and Near is**

Wett and Near saw that all the people they saw on TV where death

"Impossible. But. Wett is here. What is going on here?" Said Near in his mind

"Well i am sorry. But i can't help you" Said Wett with a smile and walks away

**Back to Takami and Ryuk**

"Thank you Shinigami. For given me these eye powers" Said Takami

**Bigjackass: And thats all for now**


	8. Chapter 7

**Bigjackass: Here is chapter 7. enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Takami**

Takami sat on a bench and was thinking.

"When i was young. I saw people bulling other people. It was horrible. I could't stand it. When i saw them being mean to other people. I followed my instinct. And do what i have to do. I stopped them. However i needed to bay the price. I was beaten up as well. Every day i came home with a blu eye and some wounds. My mother always said to me that i should stop. But i wouldn't, she never understood me. But it was not only the bullies. It was also the entire world with criminals. I wanted them death. But then one day a miracle happened. There where someone. Someone out there who killed them. It was god. My prayers was answered. Light Yagami did a fantastic job until he got killed by a man named Near. After what that monster did to Light. All hope was over. But then Wett. My best friend got chosen. And then he choose me as his partner. We will kill all the criminals. We will make Light Yagami proved. I will satisfy God. I will. That is my promise" Said Takami in his mind

_**Near's headquarters**_

"Those people on TV died when you and Wett was talking" Said Mogi

"Yeah. So what do you mean Mogi" Said Near

"Does that mean Wett is not impostor Kira after all" Said Mogi

"Mogi has a point it seems less likely that Wett is impostor Kira now. But i can't forget the connection between Aizawa and his daughter. On top of all. Yumi did have a crush on Wett. Hmmm" Said Near in his mind

"No. I believe there is someone else who is using the notebook." Said Near

"Y-you mean a new Kira" Said Mogi in a nervous way

"Yes. But for now. We will call him puppet Kira" Near

"But the question is. Who would Wett send his notebook to?" Said Near in his mind

Near was sitting on the floor and thinking and thinking really hard. Then he saw Takami in his mind and said in his mind

"Takami is puppet Kira"

"Mogi i want you to spy on Takami Matoro" Said Near

"You mean he is impostor Kira or puppet Kira" Said Mogi

"Does that really matter just spy on him" Said Near

"Right" Said Mogi

Then Mogi left the room

"You think you can fool me? he. Don't make me laugh. I will found out what you are trying to do Wett" Said Near in his mind

**_Takami's house_**

Takami is sitting on a chair and writes names on the death note and says delete repeatedly. Then his cell phone rings.

"Hello... Yeah it's me... What?... You want me to make a fake notebook?... I see... Yeah... I'll give it to you" Said Takami to someone on the phone

"Wett. Whatever your plan is. It better be good" Said Takami

_**Few hours later**_

Mogi followed Takami and then Takami sat down to a bench and Mogi was hiding on a wall.

"Does anything happens?" Said Near on a small walkie talkie Mogi has at his coat

"Negative. Nothing has happened so far" Said Mogi

Then not far away a girl is screaming because of a man is about to steal her money

"Gimme your money" Said the man

Takami looked angry at him and takes up his notebook and writes on it

"Wait a minutet. He is holding a notebook" Said Mogi

"Delete" Said Takami while writing

Then Takami left

"He is walking shall i..." Said Mogi but then he was interrupted by the girl who was screaming. The man who tried to steal her money was lying down death

"Mogi? MOGI" Said Near

"Uh yes" said Mogi

"I want you to still follow him. Is that clear" Said Near

"Yes" Said Mogi

Then he keeps follow Takami. He follows Takami to a gym. Mogi walks to Takami's locker.

"Near. I am at Takami's locker shall i open it?" Said Mogi

"Yes" Said Near

"Ok" Said Mogi

Then Mogi opens the locker and he finds Takami's bag. He opens it and finds the notebook

"Near. You where right. Takami is the one who is using the notebook" Said Mogi

"I knew it" Said Near

"But that still doesn't mean Wett is impostor Kira" Said Mogi

"I know. But i know how we will get him" Said Near

"So what do you want me to do" Said Mogi

"I want you to take picture of every single page" Said Near

"Ok" Said Mogi

"And while you are doing that. I am going to call some friends" Said Near

_**Wett's house**_

Wett was sitting on a chair and studying. Then his cell phone rings

"Hello?" Said Wett

"Hello Wett" Said Near

"Near. What do you want?" Said Wett

"I want to meet you" Said Near

"Now?" Said Wett

"No not now. I want to meet you at next week. at the old abandoned building where i took Light Yagami" Said Near

"Really? Sounds great. I'll come" Said Wett

**_One week later_**

Wett was walking in to the building and inside he saw Near with Agent Daniels and another agent

"Wett. This is agent Daniels and this is Agent Johnson" Said Near

"Nice to meet you all. So tell me. Why am i here?" Said Wett

"You are here because we are going to find out who Kira is" Said Near

"I still don't get it" Said Wett

"I think you are Kira. And i believe Takami will come. And if your name is not written in his notebook. Then we have our answer" Said Near

"I see. This is how you fooled Light isn't it. And you choose the same place just to be ironic." Said Wett

"He's here" Said Near

and Takami was standing outside indeed. and looked inside. He saw their names and lifespan except Wett's lifespan. He writes Near agent Daniels and Johnson's name on it. and he says delete reputably. Inside Wett was smiling. And then he says

"Hey you. Yes you outside. Have you wrote all the names in here"

"Yes" said Takami

"Don't you think it's odd. that he will answer you so calmed" Said Near

"Come in here" Said Wett

Then Takami enters the room

"How long?" Said Wett

"35... 36... 37... 38... 39" Said Takami

"Looks like i win" Said Wett

"40!" Said Takami

**Bigjackass: Thats all for now**


	9. Chapter 8

**Bigjackass: Here's chapter 8. Enjoy**

* * *

Takami enters the room

"How long?" said Wett

Then Takami looks at his wrist and says

"35... 36... 37... 38... 39!"

"Well Near. It looks like i win" Said Wett with a smile

"40!" Said Takami

**Chapter 8: Dawn of a new world**

Everyone was still standing and Near was still siting on the floor. Then Agent Johnson looks at his hand and says

"W-we are still alive"

"What? I don't understand" Said Takami

"Daniels. Johnson grab him" Said Near

Then Daniels and Johnson ran to Takami and put handcuffs to his hands. And the Notebook called to the ground.

"Daniels. Give me the notebook" Said Near

"Yes sir" Said Daniels

Then Daniels took the notebook and gave it to Near. Then Near opens the notebook and show it to Wett and he says

"This is the page Takami wrote today. I can tell you all the names that has been written is mine and the agents. However the only name who hasn't been written on this page is you Wett"

Wett was still smiling like he won. And he starts laughing.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha"

"Why are you laughing? You lost" Said Near

"Can I ask you something" Said Wett

"What is it?" Said Near

"Is it only me and Takami who use the notebook?" Said Wett

"What is he getting at?" Said Near in his mind

"Yes" Said Near

"Really? well. We'll see about that. Nakomi" said Wett

Then out of no where Nakomi comes in with the Notebook in her left hand

"What? S-she has the notebook?" Said Near

"And she has the eyes. And how many seconds left dear?" Said Wett

Then Nakomi looks at her wrist and says

"10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2"

"He's bluffing. He must be" Said Near in his mind

"1!" Said Nakomi

Then Daniels and Johnson falls to the ground and dies. And Near falls to and collapse. Then he lied on the ground and looked up. Then he saw Wett looking down to him with a smile. Then Near closes his eyes. Wett looked at Near's dead body and start laughing

"Hahahahaha. Whats wrong Near. Don't you have any words left. Don't you wanna know how i beat you. Well i will tell it anyway. so listen carefully" said Wett

"You see. I know you will suspect me. So i have to give it to Takami for a while. However i knew it would't take long you start investigate him. So i called Nakomi to tell her to call Takami. She told him that he should make a fake notebook and that he should give the real notebook to Nakomi. And i told Nakomi that she will not use it until the right moment. The day you gave me. When i told her which day we where going to meet. I told her that she will find a good place to hide. A place where she can see you Near. Because i told her to do the eye deal. And she did. Oh i also need to mention that Takami kept few pages of the notebook for himself. So yes you where right that Takami killed people but you where wrong that he had the notebook. And i needed to make sure that Nakomi is not completely involved which she is. But i kept her away so she will not be a suspect. And because of my plan you are dead" Said Wett

Then they walked away

"Now that Near is gone. No one can stop me" Said Wett

_**Meanwhile at an orphanage**_

An old man cheeks a message in his cellphone that says

"Near is dead"

Later the same day he is sitting on a chair talking to a man and the man said

"Roger? What is it?"

"Matsuda. Near's dead" Said Roger

"What? But. How. It's Kira isn't it?" Said Matsuda

"Yes. And you must continue his work" Said Roger

"What. Me?" Said Matsuda

"Yes. After all. You always said you want to be a great detective as him" Said Roger

"But. Am i ready?" Said Matsuda

**Bigjackass: And thats it for now**


	10. Chapter 9

**Bigjackass: Here is chapter 9 enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The final exam**

Wett was walking home after what happened to Near. When he opened the door he saw his father standing in front of him

"Wett we need to talk" Said Wett's father

"Sorry but i have to study. Final exam is about 5 days from now" Said Wett

"I know you are Kira" Said Wett's father

Wett was shocked when he heard that

"What?" Said Wett

"I haven't told anyone about that. Because i want to talk to you. I want you to stop. You don't know what will happened" Said Wett's father

"I am tired of your foolishness. You know why i have to do this. And if you can't accept that. Then i don't need you" Said Wett

Then Wett's father became nervous. And then Wett walks into his room. And then he sits down to his chair and picks a pice of paper from his pocket.

"What are you gonna do?" Said Ryuk

"Like i said. I don't need my father" Said Wett and then he writes his own father's name.

After 40 seconds he dies

**5 days later**

In a room every students where ready to face the final exam.

When Wett was finished he gave it to the teacher. And then he walked out of the room.

**Hours later**

Wett and Nakomi was sitting in a cafe

"Now that Near's gone. Nothing can stop us to create a new world. Right?... Wett?" Said Nakomi

"Nakomi" Said Wett

"Yes. What is it?" Said Nakomi

"Would you marry me?" Said Wett

"For real?" Said Nakomi

"Yes" Said Wett

"Ahh" Said Nakomi and then she gave Wett a big hug

"Yes of course i will. Yes, yes, YES. But first i have to convince my father" Said Nakomi

"He can say all he want. I would marry you no matter what" Said Wett

"Hehehehehehahahahahahahaha" Luaghs Ryuk

_Few minutes later_

Wett and Ryuk are standing on top of a roof.

"Well. Now that near is gone. I guess it will be pretty boring" Said Ryuk

"Hehe. Don't worry. I will give you some entertainment" Said Wett

and then he writes more and more criminals on his death note.

**_Meanwhile at Matsuda's headquarters._**

"I want to know. Who was Near's main suspect?" Said Matsuda

"Well it was Wett Namore and it was Takami Matoro. They where Near's main suspect" Said Mogi

"Only two huh? Why am i not surprised. These two are extremely intelligent. Always getting good grades on school test. However i need to know more about them" Said Matsuda in his mind

Mogi. I want to know about their family. To both of them" Said Matsuda

"Ok" Said Mogi

After doing a lot of research. Mogi manage to find family information to both of Wett's and Takami's

"Which do you want to know first?" Said Mogi

"Which ever come first" Said Matsuda

"Alright. Well this one is about Wett's family. It says here that Wett's younger brother and his younger sister got killed. The same with his mother. And his father died recently." Said Mogi

"Do you have any information about his mother?" Said Matsuda

"Eh. Well it says here that her name was Aki Namore. But before she got married he named used to be... Huh. Her named used to be Aki Higuchi" Said Mogi

"Higuchi. Is it a chance she is related to Kyosuke Higuchi who used to be Kira to?" Said Matsuda

"Yes. Kyosuke Higuchi was her younger brother" Said Mogi

"So Wett used to have an uncle who used to be Kira as well huh. What a weird coincidence if he is Kira" Said Matsuda in his mind

**_2 weeks later in Japanese task force_**

"It's just getting worse and worse" Said an police officer

"What shall we do chef" Said an another police officer

"Well i think we need someone who is extremely smart. You know smart as Near and L. Go find the smartest ones in Japan Goni" Said The police chef

"Alright" Said officer Goni

Then officer Goni search for the smartest people in Japan.

"Hey i found one. I found the one who did the best score at Light school. His name is Wett Namore. And he is living on an apartment with a girl name Nakomi. And he is searching for a job" Said Officer Goni

"Well he looks decent enough. Lets talk to him and see what happens" Said the police chef

"Yes sir" Said officer Goni

And then they call Wett.

**_Few minutes later at Wett's apartment_**

"Yes. I am coming at an hour ok. Alright see you then" Said Wett and then hangs up the phone

"I can't believe it. I was just thinking about joining the task force but they invited me instead. What a weird coincidence" Said Wett in his mind

Wett is walking to the door and takes a coat on

"I am going to the japanese task force headquarters see you later" Said Wett

"Alright then. By sweetie" Said Nakomi

Then Wett is walking to the task force. After a while of walking he goes into the building. He goes into a room where he sees officer Goni and the police chef.

"Sit down" Said the police chef

"Yeah" Said Wett and sits down to a chair

"I hope you know why you are here" Said the police chef

"Yes, i do. You want me to help capture Kira right" Said Wett

"Yes" Said the police chef

"Hehehe. Well once i know your names. I will kill you all. So i have less people after me" Said Wett in his mind

And then suddenly the phone rings

"Oh exuse me Wett" Said the police chef

Then the chef takes the phone and take it to his ear

"Yes hello" Said the police chef

"Yes is this police chef Williams" Said Mogi

"Yes this is me. What can i do for you?" Said Chef Williams

"Alright then. Our leader wants to talk to you" Said Mogi

"Hello. I am just calling you because i want you to watch over Wett Namore" Said Matsuda

"Really? Funny you should say that because Wett happens to be in this room with me" Said Chef Williams

"Really? Can i talk to him" Said Matsuda

"Yeah sure" Said Chef Williams and gives the phone to Wett

"Eh. Hello" Said Wett

"Hello" Said Matsuda

"Who is this" Said Wett

"I won't give you my name. But you may call me T" Said Matsuda

"T. That sounds like something Near ore L would say" Said Wett in his mind

"Listen Wett. I believe that you are Kira. And if anyone in the task force dies then you are Kira" Said Matsuda

"WHAT? Well in that case. I can't kill anyone from the task force. Not until i kill this T guy. But this feeling. I feel like i am still fighting Near" Said Wett in his mind

**Bigjackass: And thats all for now**


End file.
